Can't Stay Anymore
by Faye Ross
Summary: The Jester was able to prevent Cass from going back to the future. What will happen? Will the Jester be the reason Cass stays... Or will the Jester make Cass leave? Caster shipping. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey there everybody! This is my first ever Secret Series fanfiction and I'm sort of proud of it.  
This story is dedicated to all Caster (Cass x Jester) shippers out there.  
I just deleted two of my stories. Sorry Nature Flower...  
Anyways, the story starts when Cass suddenly got woozy and got transported back to the future but the Jester intervenes.  
Shout out to mischievous101, her stories are awesome. Go read them! Go, go, go!  
On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Series. Pseudonymous Bosch does.**

"OK", said Cass eagerly. "Where will you leave the lodestone?"

She tries to push herself up father, but she was too weak and she fell backward. Above her, the Jester was still answering, but she couldn't make out words.  
Again, she heard the voice saying her name.

"Max-Ernest?" She called out impulsively.

Then she felt someone shaking her and heard the jiggling of bells.

"Cass? Cass wake up! You're slipping. Don't go out on me. What will happen to the Secret if you do?" Said the Jester.

Cass slowly opened her eyes. Sunspots blurred her vision for a few seconds before she can clearly see the Jester's face displaying worry and anxiety.

Cass thought that his face was too close than it needed to be. She blushed unexpectedly. Of course, the Jester couldn't see her blush but he was definitely looking straight into her eyes.  
Cass's ears tingled.

"I-I'm u-up!" Cass stuttered loudly.

The Jester heaved a sigh of relief and let his shoulders sag. "You gave this Jester quite a panic there, young lady." He Cass's shoulders a quick squeeze before finally letting go.

Cass's face flushed in embarrassment and shame for letting the Jester worry.

"Sorry. It's just that I felt really light-headed since this morning and just now I thought I heard Max-Ernest calling me and I felt a tug." Cass explained.

"Is this Max-Ernest someone you know from the future?" The Jester asked.

"Yeah. He's my best friend, ever. Well, Yo-Yoji too but I met Max-Ernest first. You know the saying 'First come, first serve'. And Max-Ernest was first and Yo-Yoji second. I don't have that many friends at school though. I think it's because they think I'm weird or something." Cass knew that she was becoming like Max-Ernest but for some reason, she was nervous.

The Jester was suddenly quiet.

"I just thought of something!" The Jester suddenly blurt out. "What I did was wrong Cass. I shouldn't have stopped you from going back into the future. I know you miss your home terribly. I'm sorry."

Cass couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No! No, it's okay. I'm partially glad that I'm still here with you. So don't be sorry."

The Jester looked at her with sad eyes and touched her cheeks with his hands. Cass felt heat rise up to her face to the tips of her ears. "You need to go back to your own time. As your ancestor, being much older than you for five centuries, I order you to go back to your deep sleep and return to the future."

But I would never be able to see you again, Cass thought sadly. Since she couldn't really do anything else, she fell into a deep sleep, a single tear came rolling down her cheeks before she truly was gone.

* * *

Cass woke to the sound of someone talking. She slowly sat up and her brain registered that she was in her own room. Cass saw Benjamin threatening Max-Ernest with a gun. Without having any seconds thoughts, Cass hit Benjamin , hard, with Yo-Yoji's guitar. Benjamin slumped on Max-Ernest's feet.

"Thanks Yo-Yo –," Max-Ernest started to say. But when he saw that it wasn't Yo-Yoji but –

"Cass?"

Max-Ernest immediately flung his arms around his used-to-be-comatose friend and laughed with great joy.

Cass felt happy that she was finally back but she couldn't help feeling a bit lonely without the sound of the Jester's jests and jiggling of bells.

* * *

The Jester felt Cass's tear and was about to call her back when air replaced flesh. He whispered a silent goodbye and let it get carried away by the wind. He stood up and walked over to where Anastasia was.

Anastasia took one look at the Jester and she already knew.

"She went back home?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes my lovely and brave Queen of Thieves." Said the Jester. Try as he might to sound cheery, he just wasn't up to it.

Anastasia saw more than just loneliness on her poor savior's face. No, it was more like he just lost someone he truly loved.

**Do you like it? Or have you possibly had fallen in love with their shipping? I know I did. Even if they're relatives (five centuries apart ) we can still make a shipping out of both of them. **

**I encourage you to do more Caster fanfics. I promise I'll review and have my share them to my friends. As long as it's nice. **

**Reviews are appreciated. :D**


End file.
